


A Light So Blinding

by illusionists



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Healing Magic, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, PWP, Sex Magic, honestly theres no excuse for this, pain play? if thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionists/pseuds/illusionists
Summary: Yuri’s right. There was a small kernel of Byleth that’s shaming him. It’s telling him getting poisoned was his fault, and how careless he is. The speck is rude and speaks in a young girl’s voice. Yuri envisions himself cupping a black orb in his hands.In an instant, light flashed and the orb turned into flakes. They flew up into the void of Byleth, but not before turning into small beads of star essence.He can feel a wave of calm wash over Byleth, like a part of him fell asleep. No girl’s voice, but Yuri hears Byleth’s voice-“Oh, yeah-”Did he just fucking moan?______________Byleth needs to have a small cut healed. It shouldn't have ended up where they are now.But it did.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Light So Blinding

Byleth’s thigh _stung_.

More than that, it ached in such a way that had him limping; holding on to anything he could for support as he wobbled around. The pain was a dull ache, and a constantly burning sting. The pain was many things, came in many ways.

_Damn, it hurt._

It wasn’t his first time getting injured. It was only a flesh wound to his inner thigh. He caught up to an archer- whose hidden blade was his last resort. He didn’t last long, though. Not as Yuri’s wave of magic hit him before Byleth could. Yuri tossed a knowing glance to Byleth’s leg, but said nothing. Smirked, then walked off.

That was a week ago. And Byleth’s cut felt like it was getting worse every day.

He limped his way through Abyss, stopping every now and then to rest against a wall and catch his breath. The stone, cold and slightly wet, felt nice on his feverish face. It wasn’t normal to get this sick from a cut, but Byleth still tried to ignore his own deterioration.

No way would he go to Manuela- lest he’d just risk her feeling him up. Well, he wouldn’t mind if anyone else felt him up. He specifically didn’t want to be felt up by Manuela. He wasn’t sure of any other healer, knew they were all busy as well. Spare for Linhardt, probably. But he had his own reasons for not taking that route.

It narrowed to only two people: _Yuri and Balthus._

Balthus was already burrowed into his own bed, letting the empty bottles bounce off and scatter across the floor. His side of the room was covered in bottles. The shelves behind his bed, his desk- A stark contrast to how organized Yuri’s side was. His desk covered in well packaged books and cosmetics, a mirror there, too. His bottom bunk, however, was littered in other documents and papers. Balthus’ bottles had fallen under Yuri’s bed, too.

Messy, and oddly homely.

Yuri’s head jerked back when he heard footsteps approaching. The turn a purely feline movement. Balthus could swear he’d seen phantom ears twitch back, and pupils narrow to a slit. “It’s about time you saw me,” Yuri said in place of a greeting, before Byleth even arrived.

He slid in a moment later, leaning against the door post.

Balthus was already wasted. His face was red and sweat dripped from his brow. “Bit late, huh?” He shrugged his open shirt off his shoulders to fall around his powerful forearms.

Goddess, his chest was red, too. How much had he drank tonight alone?

Balthus pushed himself off his bed- but not before bumping his head on the top bunk. “I’ll give ya some privacy.” He winked at Yuri before leaving.

Byleth’s eyes fell on Yuri- who would have to heal him now. “Can you help?”

Yuri only patted his bed, arm moving to shove papers out of the way. “What did you get yourself into now?”

Byleth felt embarrassed to pull his pants down to expose the gash high on his inner thigh. He stepped out of his clothes and sat next to Yuri, leg up and out to expose the cut.

It was ugly- and landed a spot on the worst injuries Yuri had ever seen. The wound still looked open with its own flesh-like brown and purple membrane covering it. Blood vessels became visible under the skin, colored black and pulsed.

He couldn’t help but cringe at the sight. At the thought of Byleth living like this for a week. “You’ve been letting _poison_ just _sit_ there?” he grimaced. This wasn’t like anything he’d seen before, either.

Byleth shrugged. “I thought I’d walk it off.”

“You’re an idiot.” Yuri rolled his eyes. Balthus left an unopened bottle for Yuri earlier, and it would finally be put to use. He handed it over to Byleth. “Take a sip,” he said.

To his surprise, Byleth did.

Yuri reached for something under his pillow, still wincing at the sight of Byleth’s battered thigh. He lifted a blade over the wound and said, “This will hurt.”

No question about it.

Yuri would be able to heal it, but he’d need to have an opening for his magic to penetrate through. This poison was smart, living. Healing itself so that nothing else could detect it.

Byleth took another swig when the blade met his thigh. The drink stopped him from cursing, but not the way he flinched at the pain.

One second, there was the pain of the cut. The next, it felt like acid on his leg when blood and poison gushed out. Byleth’s brow furrowed, his teeth bared with the groan he let out. His palms were clammy, his skin going taut. This was something new. Different. Not a pain he had felt before.

_“Shit!”_ Yuri cursed. He scrambled to find something- anything. He grabbed one of Balthus’ empty bottles with a wider neck. Not enough to stop the mess from spilling on his bed, but it captured the poison- the blood, too, by extent.

“What the hell did they poison you with?” He examined what he could through the bottle. From the hue of the glass, it looked black. Yuri frowned.

The flow slowed down, but didn’t stop. Some veins started disappearing, while others still pulsed. Carefully, Yuri cusped Byleth’s thigh and pushed his thumb over the infection. More poison flowed out. Byleth hissed his curses.

“Can’t you just heal me?” Byleth rasped. His hands dug into the sheets so tight, he was sure he’d rip them. Yuri moved like a professional, but- _fuck-_ Byleth wasn’t prepared for the pain.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You can’t heal poison, idiot. You extract it, and then you heal,” he explained as he massaged the rest of the veins. One hand held the bottle to collect more samples. “If I heal with the poison still inside, it seals the poison in you. Got it?”

Byleth certainly was no stranger to being healed. Granted, it was Linhardt who usually healed him… And then did other things, but that wasn’t necessary to mention.

He’d patch Byleth up and gave him head. Simple.

Sometimes he gave Byleth head while he healed him.

The only reason why Byleth didn’t go to him this time is because Byleth fucked up- majorly. When Linhardt asked him out by saying “ _Let’s be more than healing buddies_ ”, Byleth angled his head and said, “ _But I don’t need to be healed right now._ ” Needless to say, Linhardt shoved him and hadn’t spoken to him since.

So, yeah. That also contributed to why he was walking around with an infected poisoned cut for a week, too.

However, Linhardt never explained the process to him like Yuri was. It distracted him from the pain.

Byleth grunted, “Keep talking.” A hidden plea.

If it wasn’t for him extracting potentially life-threatening poison from Byleth, Yuri would’ve found that tone of voice _hot_. He shooed those thoughts away and nodded. “Magic can only do so much. If you were stabbed and a piece of the blade fell off, it would need to be extracted before getting healed.” Yuri blew upwards to send a strand of his hair out of his face. “I mean, unless you like having things inside you.” he smirked.

Byleth chose to ignore Yuri’s added comment... and how it made him feel. Almost distracting enough to make him forget Yuri was practically milking poison from him. He spoke through his teeth, “That’s. Interesting.” He decided to focus on how gently Yuri’s thumb moved. Maybe one day, he’d get Yuri to massage him. It’s a nice thought he has. The pain completely fades from his mind when he thinks about Yuri’s hand roving over his body. His leg felt numb, heavy. His whole body did.

He knows Yuri is talking. Byleth watched his mouth move: _something something magic, something something healing, something something this one time-_

But all he wants to think about is _that one time_ he got touched. He wants to feel magic used as a toy. Byleth’s mind can only process thoughts about getting a pretty man over him, and-

A sharp pain jolted through Byleth. He jerked straight from the slouch he didn’t know he was in. Panting, Byleth shot Yuri a _look_. His eyes were wild with hurt.

Yuri faked sympathy, but Byleth didn’t miss the smug smirk he had. “That was the last of the poison,” he announced. “I tried to calm your nerves.” Yuri slapped the inside of Byleth’s thigh, landing just shy of his fresh cut. Close enough that Byleth bit down a yelp of pain.. “You got half hard on me, perv.”

_Oh no-_

Was his body already so conditioned to Lin that he couldn’t feel white magic without his dick being alerted?

Byleth tipped his head back so Yuri wouldn’t see his blush. “Didn’t even know,” he murmured.

The bed shifted when Yuri left to put the bottles of poison on his dresser. “I’m showing this to my mages tomorrow-”

_Bottles?_ Byleth didn’t even notice he took more than one sample.

Or that much poison had settled in him.

Yuri’s words got lost, Byleth’s concentration wholly on his dresser. Two of them were filled only a bit with liquid, one with some fleshy substance. Byleth glanced at his thigh and noticed a chunk of skin missing.

“- If you ask me, this has to be some advanced work. It fed off you and multiplied itself.” Yuri got on his knees between Byleth’s legs. He hated how lightheaded the sight made him.

Yuri’s hand hovered just above. “I’m going to heal the cut now,” he breathed.

He looked up to Byleth, eyes narrowing. “If you get hard on me again, I’m kicking you out.”

Light emitted from Yuri’s finger tips before growing to take over his hand. The golden warmth wrapped itself around Byleth’s leg. Everything was fine. Suffering didn’t exist. It was on the back of Byleth’s mind. His head felt clear, his nerves hummed happily and his body was dancing on the inside. The skin slowly knitted together. Yuri put all his concentration on it. Bigger slashes would drain him. Byleth’s was decently sized, and still felt like it took a chunk from it. For a second, Yuri wondered where else Byleth might’ve been decently sized at.

Those thoughts would be the end of him. Byleth, too, maybe. The skin slowed it’s progress.

Yuri rolled his eyes and willed his thoughts out until he was a vessel of white magic.

For major injuries, healing sometimes required emotional help additionally. Even if Byleth never said much, shown much, Yuri gave himself the liberty of sending some of his light directly _into_ Byleth himself. It certainly wasn’t Yuri’s strongest suit in most cases. To the orphans he looked after, sure, if only because he could relate to them. Yuri rarely felt any drop of empathy- nor sympathy- for any grown fool that didn’t use their head first.

Maybe it was slight projection. Maybe he thought about how he had to make it through this world, chewed up and spit out, but it wasn’t his job to play _nanny_ or _doctor_ to anyone.

But… Byleth would be an exception. _Once_.

Eyes closed, Yuri’s magic let him see inside of Byleth. ‘ _Just in case’_ , he told himself.

No one can have life force eating poison in them for a week and make it out mentally sound, he justifies.

Yuri’s right. There was a small kernel of Byleth that’s shaming him. It’s telling him getting poisoned was his fault, and how careless he is. The speck is rude and speaks in a young girl’s voice. Yuri envisions himself cupping a black orb in his hands. Though, he knows the voice isn’t wrong. Byleth was an idiot through and through. To willingly let himself be eaten alive for so long? Only a Goddess-damned fool--

He shook his head and smiled, petting the orb. Letting that type of thinking happen in a healing was painfully counterproductive. In an instant, light flashed and the orb turned into flakes. They flew up into the void of Byleth, but not before turning into small beads of star essence.

He can feel a wave of calm wash over Byleth, like a part of him fell asleep. No girl’s voice, but Yuri hears Byleth’s voice-

_“Oh, yeah-”_

Did he just fucking _moan?_

_“Mmm, just like that-”_

Worst of all, he felt a hand rest on the top of his head.

_Oh, Byleth was going to get it-_

Yuri lurched, eyes wide and wild. The gash was closed. Barely a faint of a scar is there. However- Byleth is hard. It’s hard to miss it. Especially as Yuri had to snatch his hand away, almost settling there when he got up. “Wake up!”

Byleth was groggy, slow, as if Yuri woke him from a deep sleep. No reaction even hinted that he just got healed from a potentially fatal toxin. He looked at his hand like he could still feel Yuri’s hair like silk there. His eyes dragged up along Yuri’s physique, then he asked, “Why did you stop?”

Yuri scoffed. “I told you I was going to kick you out, didn’t I?” Not a single kind note could be heard. A stark contrast to the soft side he showed in his healing.

Byleth blinked, stunned.

When he didn’t answer, Yuri snapped again, dissatisfied. _“Didn’t I?!”_

The pure authoritative growl in his voice made Byleth’s knees tremble a bit. He understood how someone so young could lead his own gang- a successful one at that, too. Byleth shook his head, under that leader’s control. “You did.”

“And what did I tell you not to do?”

From the hallway, Yuri heard a familiar, hearty chuckle. _Shit._

Was he making a scene, or was Balthus just being awful? It didn’t matter, Yuri supposed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Today really is your lucky day, Eisner.” Yuri strode over to the door, giving it a hard kick. He reveled in the sound of Balthus drunkenly stumbling and crawling away. “It seems we have a rodent problem in Abyss,” he declared loud enough that Balthus heard.

Byleth was unusually quiet.

No-- not that his silence was odd, but rather that Yuri felt it. Knew it wasn’t natural. He spun around on his heels, and- Saints help him-

Laid back, Byleth had started palming himself right on Yuri’s bed. Not a single care that he had been healed, that this wasn’t his room, nor _what_ Yuri was in the middle of yelling at him over.

 _‘This has to be a joke’,_ but it wasn’t. Yuri’s brows pulled down as he spoke through tight lips, careful to control his volume. “What in the Saints’ name do you think you’re doing?!”

Byleth lifted his head. “It’s been a while.” He shrugged, moved his hand to stroke along his inner thigh. “Can you help?”

He had a lot of nerve to be doing this.

For a second, Yuri wondered if it was his fault. Healers worked by raising hormones, too. They’d slip into people’s brains and boost the _cuddle hormone_ \- a natural painkiller. Then was the _pleasure hormone_ \- that worked above and beyond it’s threshold. Even going as far as helping with pain.

They were both commonly boosted… _during sex_.

It wasn’t unheard of for people to _react in a certain way_ during a healing. But never had Yuri encountered someone as bold as Byleth. He realized, though, that even though he had boosted the chemicals, Byleth shouldn’t have been acting like a filthy animal in heat.

That’s exactly what Byleth looked like. Pathetic, rubbing up against his own hand. Desperate, willing to fuck the first thing he saw. _Disgusting._

Yuri didn’t go soft on anyone. He wasn’t kind to those who fucked up royally. He strode to his bed and kneeled. There was something in Byleth’s eyes. His face was blank, but that gaze had it all: _lust._ And furthermore- _expectation._

 _As if._ No way would Yuri ever. Byleth looked as if he was owed that service.

“Sit up,” Yuri grunted. “Face me.”

Byleth did just that. It was impossible not to when Yuri was so dominating. His movements felt like less his own, and more like a response to a command. And so they had returned to where they were- Yuri between Byleth’s legs. The blade was still on the bed, exactly where Yuri left it. His sight darted to it.

Byleth’s stomach only knotted as Yuri picked it up.

  
His thighs were exposed, as they had been. He looked at Yuri with a silent plead that he could take his underwear off, too. Yuri ignored him entirely. The tip of the blade grazed across pale skin. Not quite puncturing, but leaving trails of red, raised skin in its wake. If he was going to slice him or stab him, Byleth wasn’t sure, but he found himself eager- ready.

“How long has it been?” Yuri dug the knife in. A drop of blood rushed to the surface, not enough to spill. Byleth had been so high and giddy, he didn’t even register the tiny flesh wound until afterwards.

When he didn’t respond, Yuri put the knife back in place- and spun it around. Deepening the prick ever so slightly with each rotation. “Answer the question.”

Byleth swallowed. Hard. “Almost two weeks.”

The blade moved to another part of Byleth’s thigh, tracing lines that didn’t puncture. Yuri snickered, and made his first real incision on Byleth. A cut ran alongside his inner thigh, just below where the scar of his injury was. “You always this pathetically horny?”

Oh- was Byleth pathetic? The fact that he was still achingly hard seemed to say he was. Not even the slits could stop that. He was desperate for contact. Byleth wanted to buck, wanted to touch himself. Vaguely, he was aware of the wet patch that must’ve already formed.

As if his thoughts alerted Yuri, his attention, too, darted to the precum. He snickered, “That should answer my question...” The blade stalled as his voice trailed, before going in for a deeper cut. One that had Byleth squeezing his eyes shut with a low hiss. “- But I want to hear you say it. Use your words.”

Byleth bit out each word. “I. Am. Pathetic.”

Even if it wasn’t exactly what Yuri asked for, he was still satisfied. He healed Byleth’s cuts. The soft warmth of the magic instantly getting to Byleth. He moaned, letting his mouth stay parted. “You’re weird, you know that?” Yuri sliced Byleth so quickly, he had no time to react. Just as soon as he realized the cut was made, Yuri patched it over with a glide of his hand. He didn’t need to touch the cut to heal it, but he wanted to see the look on Byleth’s face.

And, _oh_ , did Byleth deliver. The short circuit of Byleth’s brain had been completely visible.

Getting hot and bothered by magic was certainly out there- even for Yuri. He never met anyone specifically into it. The look Byleth wore said he could go about this all day. Getting cut and getting healed, over and over.

Yuri wondered if he could get him to cum that way.

  
He smirked, a very wicked thing. Only today would he be kind enough to grant him the reprieve of his touch. Yuri’s cold hands worked Byleth’s cock out of his underwear. Hard, with a slick and coated head that glistened in the bleary light from half burned candles and low-fueled oil lamps. Yuri stared at it for a second, debated if he should get the whole thing over with and fuck Byleth already. But, ah, where was the fun in that?

Instead, Yuri’s head dipped down to meet the tip of Byleth’s (impressively sized) cock. His tongue darted, a quick run over. Certainly nothing for Byleth to savor- but he did. His eyes rolled back regardless. “You’re so gone,” Yuri muttered against Byleth. He looked up and smiled, then dragged his teeth across the length of Byleth. Around the middle of the base, Yuri bit. His jaw locked, applying pressure, he only let go when Byleth yelped.

He withdrew entirely, giving Byleth a sweeping glance. “Take off your shirt.”

Byleth complied.

“Lay on your back.”

He propped himself on his elbows, partially lifted to look at Yuri while on his back.

Yuri crawled into bed after. Books fell off with a _plop_ under the shifting weight. A knee on either side, Yuri straddled Byleth’s lap. He would miss those thighs, but Byleth’s torso did not disappoint in the slightest. Toned beautifully so, and already covered with little scars.

Yuri’s first incision placed right under Byleth’s chest, alongside a healed wound in a sideways slice. His nipples pebbled at the sensation, a chill ran across his arms. Hairs on the back of Byleth’s neck stood. Blood pooled. Yuri dipped a finger in the puddle before taking it to his mouth. “Delicious,” he purred.

The blade dug in over the sternum- deep, it felt. Yuri dragged. It stopped right below his pecs, and met up with the diagonal cut. Red coated everything in an instant. Yuri put each hand on Byleth’s chest. He let his thumb dip down and played with those nipples. Byleth’s bottom lip quivered at the sensation. While Yuri rubbed, he healed Byleth. The blood receded back into the gash, stitching itself shut.

If Yuri said he didn’t think about carving his name, he’d be lying. Instead, he settled for making marks that looked vaguely like his a crest. A sign that Yuri was there- and had been before whoever the next slut to undress him would be. He made it scar noticeably when he healed it. And loved the needy moan from Byleth, as if he could feel Yuri branding him.

Yuri wanted to spend his time playing with Byleth. But he got soft. He crawled backwards and sat at the foot of his bed, legs folded under him. “Touch yourself.”

Byleth blinked. Confused.

“Was I not clear?” Yuri snapped.

The harshness of his voice made Byleth twitch. With slow, tentative touches, he smeared his ever building precum over himself. Yuri watching made his head spin. He stared like he was evaluating him, figuring out his worth. Byleth wanted to put on a good show for him. He lifted one leg up slowly, folding it in, then the next. _Everything_ was exposed to Yuri.

He let out a low whistle, and Byleth took that as a good thing.

Finally, Byleth felt enough confidence to pick up the pace, pump himself a little faster. His toes curled immediately, his body craved more- harder. In the downtime, he hadn’t even touched himself properly. Not like this. And certainly not ever had he done it for show.

Warmth started to fall over Byleth’s body like a blanket- but not any sensation of his own. It was Yuri behind it. That warmth started to solidify and began to slither down Byleth’s abs. Tension melted away in its wake. Trailing, the beam made its way to its destination.

Byleth felt something teasingly rub around his hole.

Not Yuri, because his hands were to himself- much to the dismay of Byleth.

But his _magic._

He knew no limits, did he? Linhardt had only conditioned him to be turned on by the feeling of magic buzzing his skin. Was it a revelation on Byleth’s end? What did it say about him that Yuri practically fileting him to heal him was making him hornier than he’d ever been? That even getting fucked by such charm made him much more excited than he was in a while. He didn’t know how it was possible. How he felt that fullness despite his muscles tightening, clamping down on that invisible hardness. Yuri’s magic stroked him. Rubbed along his walls and licked his sensitive point. Yuri’s tongue stuck out a bit at that.

Byleth twitched. Spasmed around that glowing tendril of enchantment. He was really getting felt by something that wasn’t fully tangible- and loving it like a real dick. His moan was so broken, a reflection of how he felt.

As if sensing his thoughts, Yuri smirked, head angled.

And Byleth felt a stretch as that magic expanded inside of him.

Yuri got down on all fours and walked himself forward over Byleth. He pressed a kiss down to his navel, the sweetness of the touch immediately chased with a deep cut.

Byleth’s grip tightened around himself at the slice.

One hand curled around the backside of Byleth’s thigh. His burning hot body against Yuri’s hand felt like melting ice. That touch connected them, the skin seemed to buzz and hum there. Yuri etched a line across Byleth’s abs. He carved another line going down his opposite side. That body was completely at his mercy, and he let Byleth know it with every big and little wound.

His crest wasn’t enough. Over his heart, he slashed out a ‘Y’. Marked forever his.

Byleth worked himself fervently. He never knew himself to be a masochist, but Yuri changed things. He wished Yuri would just touch him already, or use those lovely and cruel lips on him again. Even the biting gave him a range of things he would never think was possible to feel.

Using the amount of energy all the light and healing required started to take its toll on Yuri. No way would he pass out before Byleth came. He spent his time piercing that ruined skin underneath him. Perfect in most ways, battered in many others. Red, shiny, Byleth’s blood looked irresistible. And Byleth wasn’t kind to himself. His jerks getting faster, far more frantic.

Yuri couldn’t help what type of person this made him, growing soft on Byleth within a few of his moans. He bit Byleth’s chest as if it were in some form of silent retaliation for managing to get past his walls. Byleth cursed under his breath.

To gauge his reaction, Yuri rested the side of his head on Byleth and lapped up at the blood. Not with the intention of drinking, but to watch Byleth crumble. He made a mess more than anything, blood swishing around with saliva gliding over them both.

Byleth must’ve been getting close. His breathing started to hitch, eyes glazed before they rolled back. The slight spasm in his ab cuing Yuri in, too.

Magical burn out was imminent, though he tried to drag this out. Yuri lifted the knife up. This position was bad. He looked like he was going to stab Byleth- Yuri considered that Byleth probably wouldn’t have minded that, though. Instead, he dragged that cool metal across Byleth’s face- red and sweating. The sound it elicited from Byleth was breathy, and still so erotic.

Next time, Yuri would steel himself and play with Byleth more. He would tease him until he cried, he wouldn’t use his powers for a day or two. He did not want his energy depleted as quick. Yuri walked himself a little higher up Byleth. Kissing his cheek, he whispered vulgar things against Byleth’s skin.

Oh, and next time, he’d definitely fuck him. He proved himself worthy.

Yuri never yielded over to such vulnerability, as willingly wanting to burn out for someone. Aching and pain, days of sickness and irritability would come. Byleth deserved to have gotten punished for being such a fool, but Yuri was just as foolish.

He wouldn’t relieve himself. Not now. _Good things come to those who wait._ A principle of the Mockingbirds.

Weakly, Byleth whispered his pleads. Begs for release, begging for a kiss, Yuri’s own touch-

And in a quite literal flash, Yuri unleashed himself entirely upon him. Every part of Byleth healed, inside and out. Byleth had no problem letting go, either, saying those nasty begs of his outloud. The glow felt hypnotizing, enticing more than anything.

Yuri flopped over beside Byleth. The headache settled in. Next would come the drowsiness. He knew the price of overusing his magic. But if he could do it over again, he would have- even though he already decided he definitely was.

The sight of an exhausted Yuri, though… It made Byleth’s mind travel to other places. To the thought of a lover tired after a long night. An image Yuri laid in bed with the sun shining around him, illuminating him like a deadly angel flashed into his mind.

That was all it took before Byleth bit the back of his hand to stop his shout when he came all over himself. His legs fell unceremoniously, his own heaviness setting in.

Their sleepy bodies melded together. Arms being thrown around each other. Byleth curled to go underneath Yuri, who was too sleepy to protest against cuddling.

It felt like it was only to kill the afterglow of the moment when a knock sounded, then Balthus’ slurred voice, “Let me in! I finished my last bottle, and-”

He was cut off by his own retching.

_Gross._ Their eye rolls were synchronized, purely unintentional.

Too embarrassed to face Yuri, Byleth looked away as he muttered, “Thank you.”

Yuri reached over to flick his cheek. “It’s fine, but you owe me.”

Byleth could hardly wait to find out what that entailed.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOO SHOUT OUT TO MY BF FOR REQUESTING THIS IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE
> 
> honestly i Love writing magic, magical systems, etc., so anything involving such is always such a blast to me. and, well, i love yuri leclerc, too. so that always makes things fun.
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xanthocera)!


End file.
